The present invention relates to data capture and reporting capabilities, and more particularly to collecting, storing and sending out printer usage and failure data to user-selected destinations.
Printers are more complicated because they are being asked to do more. At the same time, more first-time or novice users are purchasing color printers. Both trends highlight the need for "smarter" printers which are easier to use and service. Many users cite the need for timely information about their printers. Prior solutions for this purpose have been to track usage of larger printer and copiers, with the goal being to spot potential problems before they happen and to track usage for tighter cost containment. However, such systems have not appeared in desktop printers.
In order to solve this problem, QMS Inc. developed CROWNVIEW which, as disclosed in the September 1998 issue of The Hard Copy Observer (Volume VIII Number 9), sends an error message via email to system administrator or to a designated mailing list. In addition, users can remotely view consumables usage data. However, in order to prevent or predict future service problems, there is a need for notification on regular intervals, not just on error condition. There is also a need for this communication on regular intervals to contain information of not only consumable usage but other usage information, and for patterns of usage to be communicated in a usable format to the manufacturer.
What is desired is an inexpensive system for tracking a wide range of printer usage aspects and failures and communicating such information upon a pre-determined condition and at regular intervals to the user and manufacturer in a format usable for spotting potential problems before they happen and tracking usage for: tighter cost containment, the improvement of future products and avoiding down time due to consumables reaching end of life.